Hamadh
| home = Lair of the Hidden, Maerimydra, Deep Wastes | formerhomes = | race = Drow | sex = Male | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Vhaeraun | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | occupation = | alignment3e = Chaotic neutral | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }}Hamadh the Unseen was a male drow shadowdancer from Maerimydra. He led a small group of resistance fighters, known as the Hidden, that formed in the wake of Kurgoth Hellspawn's invasion. Description Unusually for a drow, Hamadh dyed his ordinarily white hair black and maintained a short haircut. Dressing in stylish dark greys and blacks, his enchanted studded leather armor made him as inky black as his environs. Personality Hamadh was not quite as evil as the rest of his kin but was still passionately concerned with the well-being of Maerimydra and the drow to such an extent that he formed the Hidden to oust its invaders. Since creating his band of freedom fighters, he grew uncharacteristically caring towards the group. Abilities A formidable opponent, Hamadh was noted to move with fluidity and grace in combat, despite wielding an enormous two-handed greatsword, that meant his weapon seemed to be a mere extension of his body. Hamadh had a well-rounded set of abilities and could easily locate most traps, track his enemies, and move almost supernaturally quietly, earning him his moniker "the Unseen", and was even adept at certain forms of performance art. As a shadowdancer, Hamadh could manipulate shadows to such an extent that he could teleport short distances through them, create illusions, disappear from plain view, and even summon a shadowy creature to do his bidding. Activities Working with his group of like-minded resistance fighters, Hamadh managed to track down the passwords necessary to gain entrance to Castle Maerimydra and bypass Irae T'sarran's forbiddance spell. Possessions Hamadh wore magic studded leather armor that enhanced his stealth capabilities by merging him with the shadows around him. This was complemented by a pair of boots of elvenkind and gloves of dexterity, which both further augmented his ability to move quietly and delicately. In battle, Hamadh wielded a fantastically sharp greatsword and carried a hand crossbow doused with shadow essence poison. In addition, Hamadh wore a white gold ring set with a line of tiny black pearls that functioned as a ring of protection on his hand and an amulet of natural armor around his neck. History During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, after the drow city Maerimydra fell to the armies of Kurgoth Hellspawn and the undead minions of Irae T'sarran, Hamadh the Unseen became resolved to oust the invaders. He gathered a number of lurking drow and other "invisibles" who had evaded detection since Maerimydra's conquest and united them in common purpose against the occupying armies. With his newly formed Hidden, Hamadh worked toward restoring Maerimydra to its former glory and driving out the respective forces of Kurgoth Hellspawn and Irae T'sarran. Although they struggled to merely survive in the hostile ruined city, Hamadh did eventually manage to capture a cult cleric of Kiaransalee serving Irae. From her, he learned the password for bypassing the wards of Castle Maerimydra. Hamadh was loathe to exchange such information with others without coming to a favorable deal first. After a while, Hamadh found himself becoming unusually fond of his fellow members of the Hidden. During the Rage of Demons of 1491 DR Hamadh was again the leader of the Hidden, fighting the fire giants invaders. References Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Rogues Category:Rangers Category:Shadowdancers Category:Members of the Hidden Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Lair of the Hidden Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants